Semiconductor memory devices are used extensively to store data. Memory devices can be characterized according to two general types: volatile and non-volatile. Volatile memory devices such as static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) lose data that is stored therein when power is not continuously supplied thereto.
Data stored in SRAM memory cells is unknown after power up or the SRAM data is not default values after a number of write accesses. Therefore, in some application, SRAM need to be initialized (or reset to a default value) before accessing.
SRAM may be initialized by writing default values (Ex, all “O” or all “1”) into SRAM memory cells sequentially (for example, one byte after one byte or one word after one word) before SRAM is used. The sequential initialization process takes a long time to finish the SRAM initialization.
Besides, in order to achieve high speed initialization, SRAM memory cells may be initialized in parallel, i.e. parallel initialization. But it will induce very large current consumption during parallel initialization for high density SRAM because a lot of SRAM memory cells are initialized in parallel. The SRAM initialized data may be not the default values due to the power drop induced by large initialization current. Besides, parallel initialization may further induce crash on power lines due to high current consumption.
Therefore, the application provides a memory device and an operation method thereof, which may achieve high-speed and low current consumption SRAM initialization.